


Blood Play

by Jessa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Blood Drinking (Implied), Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vamp!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Vamp!Finn forDay 2: Blood Play, even though *technically* this response is not really porn (and it's not October yet) but they are playing with blood and I did need to clear my head of this, so...





	Blood Play

**Author's Note:**

> I had a WIP begun in response to a prompt art and reference sent by @leofgyth and made by @takingmeds_art on Twitter (used with permission) but it wasn’t really heading anywhere until I read through the prompt list for this event. I made a few versions; please feel free to use or discard any or all or none of them. Thanks @persimonne et al for the opportunity to finish another finnlo drawing, which I love to make. [Higher res can be found here.](https://jesssssah.tumblr.com/post/187896911692/blood-play)

**Author's Note:**

> I take Finn and Finnlo prompts, drawing or writing. If you have a prompt I’d love to hear all about it! Please message here, or find me @Jesssssahh on Twitter.


End file.
